Enough is Enough
by PunpunOfficial
Summary: Based on Demontail300's story, Family's Love. It was just plain and clearly simple... Leo had a enough. Rated M for extreme violence!


Me: Based on Demontail300's story, _A Family's Love_.

Leo: Why all of a sudden I become like Tigerstar in this story And don't you need to be working on Warriors 5D's? Your turning me into Tigerstar. He is cold-blooded, stony-hearted and ruthless. But yet.. I like his fierce loyalty.

Me: because... it's makes it more, what is teh word... **horrifying** and second of all, I'll make chapter 5, okay! Geez... Anyways I don't know Yugioh 5D's, I only own the OC and Leo's gets his catlike and doglike fighting from Mapleshade... =D

Leo: ...

Doli: N.A.U.G.H.T.Y! NAUGHTY! Naughty Naughty Leonard! DON'T EVA LISTEN 2 MAPLEBUTT!

Leo: You don't know jack, Doli -_-

Me: Yeah, Naughty! Don't listen to Maplebutt! =)

Leo: Your the one who told me I have to kill meh parents!

Me: THAT'S BECAUSE YOU NEED TO BE A FREAKING **MAN**!

Matthew: Leo is the last man standing! Soon Pom Pom will make a list of her OCs on her profile!

Me: True! Now... Enjoy story, peeps! While I'll help Luna go see Stonefur in StarClan!

Luna: Hurry! =O

Me: I'M COMING YOU OLD LADY! (stomps out of sight, angrily)

* * *

**Enough is Enough...**

"I'm wretched! I'M BURDEN!" Leo shouted, angrily.

Luna saw her own parents beating up Leo, after she slapped them... but Luna saw was Leo's outburst and he was literally indignant and downright horn-mad! Leo just had a enough... he was done with **bull crap**. They don't call him, Leonard Terasaki for nothing. Leo hated being used as their personal punching bag, he hated being the piss-poor, whipped puppy dog that got beaten to death and he hated being the **bottom of the food chain**. For once, Leo is going to get his own personal revenge in front of everybody! Leo was the one who was gonna whipped them like piss-poor dogs and make them feel like their in Hell. Leo was the one was going to use his parents as a punching bag, wait! Instead of a punching bag... Leo's personal anger 'toys'.

"I had enough with bull crap!" Leo said. He walked towards them, his yellow-green eyes suddenly turned into scarlet red, were-wolfdog eyes. The kind of angry eyes that are rarely seen in Leo's eyes. Roger and Anita were scared, they looked at their other offsprings: Luna, Kasey, Matthew, Teodor, Alfredus, Denver, Day, Doli, Ari-Pekka, Chucho, Trixie and Sable.

"I told you... I told you. One day, your going to take it way to far! You've two done it this time!" Denver said.

"For once Leo had enough with you two. We were right!" Trixie said sternly.

Akiza try to stop Leo, but he angrily jerked his arm away.

"And I also had enough being called wretched! I'm the lion of the family!" Leo screamed.

Leo is gonna take wait too far and I can't stop it, As a were-wolfdog, he seem to can't control his inflaming anger and lividness Luna thought.

But Anita rolled her eyes at her son's outburst and went straight for him.

"Didn't I tell you had enough being a piss-poor puppy, Anita!" Leo taunted.

Without irresolution, Leo scratched Anita's eye, with his thorn sharp claws. Anita screamed in agony and excruciation. Everybody gasped and had dumbstruck looks on his face. Day, Ari-Pekka and Matthew couldn't hold back tears, they cired. They couldn't cry inaudible or insouciance. Anita's scratch was dreadfully hideous, gross, distasteful and unpleasant. It was icky, yucky, bloody and unlovely. Anita's scar looked awfully ugly, sickening and repugnant. Leo's anger was violently and bitterly rabid and fearsomely vicious, which Anita scared out of her life. Anita mentally was regretting all the hurtful things she has done to her own children (expect for Luna), especially for Denver. But it was too late, she should've have seen this coming, but she didn't.

"Leo, now you stop this madness! You are a mistake!" Roger said.

Leo eyes widened, then he came immensely angry and full with bitter hate.

"They don't learn... do they..." Alfredus said meekly.

"At this rate, Al..." Sable meekly whispered back in reply.

As Roger came closer to Leo, He balled his fist was going to punch Leo, big mistake, Leo put up his hand and fiercely grabbed his fist.

"**Big Mistake**!" Leo spat mockingly.

Roger was dumbfounded. He didn't know how Leo learned to fight like this. Leo strongly, did a snakelike grip on Roger's chest, which started to bleed because of his claws and he intensely flung him across the room and then he slammed him against wall... hard and painful. Leo was breathing harder then before. Everybody was horrified, not to mention breathless as well. Nobody could do a dang thing about this, especially Luna and other of Leo's siblings.

"Leo..." Luna mumbled.

Leo looked at Anita, he smirked coldly. Leo kicked her in the ribs.

"D-Denver..." Anita croaked.

"Leo scratched you in the eye and made you blind... Now you knew exactly how I felt when you painfully **stabbed** me with a butcher knife." Denver said with a emotionless tone.

Ari-Pekka used her fluffy, large, soft, antiseptic, uncluttered and warm, pink teddy bear and covered her face with it, she didn't want to see this. She hated looking at a blood and violence. It creeped the girl out! Leo kept beating up Anita indistinguishably! He was doing punch-drunk and breakneck punches and kicks. Anita became so damnable muzzy and light-headed, Anita became bleary. She instantaneously blackout, like that!

"C-c'mon L-Leo. S-stop n-n-n-n-now!" Teodor stuttered.

"Stop? STOP!" Leo said. Leo took a deep breath in and out.

"They brought us torture and turmoil. They abused us! But they never abused Luna! Because they thought gets to have everything! Especially Ari-Pekka. Remembered the time Roger **molested** you!" Leo said.

Ari-Pekka looked down and sighed. She thought she had forgotten about that. She just remembered she just had a recent nightmare about not too long ago. Ari-Pekka silently cried. Ari-Pekka turned away quickly and didn't dare to look at eveybody. Denver was dumbstruck, Denver didn't knew his own little sister was practically raped by their own father. He started to cry to. Suddenly, Takeo grabbed Leo, who kicking and screaming. He was in super-duper pandemonium rage and anger, a rage that is rarely seen from anybody, especially Leo. When saw his mother's new blind right eye, he felt balefully boastfulness. He smirked. Then he randomly started crying. Takeo got him into snakelike tight grip and hugged him.

"Everything going to be okay..." Takeo whispered in Leo's ear.

Takeo kept chanting that in his ear and it didn't work. Takeo just remembered, he had totally forgotten that he had an ability to make people sleep. He sang a magical lullaby. Leo became dozy, lethargic, slumberous and somnolent. He started to close his eyes. Takeo was done singing his lullaby. Sable was awestricken and thunderstruck.

"Wow! How did you do that?" Sable asked curiously.

Sable was bedazzled and beguiled by Takeo's ability.

"Cutie-pie, I'm part of the powerhouse. I was born with this ability." Takeo replied with a southern accent.

"Just like you were born to constantly eat pizza and have a voracious appetite?" Ari-Pekka asked.

"Yeah." Takeo said.

"Hey, Kiza!" Takeo said, whispered to his sister. Akiza looked at him.

"What?" Akiza replied.

"I'll go put him in my room." Takeo said.

"Will he wake up!?" Matthew asked.

"Hey'll wake up in 56 hours." Takeo replied.

He went out of the room and tucked Leo into bed.

—

Me: This had alot of OOCness in it. =D

Takeo: Are you on crack? _

Me: No! I'm a 13 year old girl! Why the flimflam would you ask me that! =(

Takeo: Well because, there was a lot of violence in this story, so I must of figured you typed drunk.

Teodor: Doziness! ^_^

Me: Review!


End file.
